FTA® paper (GE Healthcare, Whatman Inc., Piscataway, N.J.) has proven to be a reliable means of collecting, transporting, storing, and archiving genetic material, such as DNA, from a variety of biological samples. Simple procedures have been developed and widely used for purification and amplification of samples stored on FTA. Newer procedures have also been developed using FTA molecular procedures, such as drug metabolism and pharmacokinetic (DMPK) analysis including toxicokinetics (TK) studies. In many cases analysis may be performed directly on the paper containing the immobilized DNA sample. In other cases, the DNA may first be eluded from the paper, whereby the DNA is released into solution (FTA Elute®). Elution may occur through various washing cycles using solutions capable of solubilizing the DNA and may also including applying heat, vacuum, or centrifugation to the process.
Although current FTA paper provides attractive properties, such as stabilization of components of interest and antibacterial features that enable lower safety guidelines, one disadvantages of the current FTA paper, as applied to DMPK and TK type studies, is leachable components on the paper, which may interfere with the downstream analysis of drugs and metabolites, or other analytes.
In order to expand the use of FTA paper technology, a method of preserving the biological sample on paper is needed, without the problem of interfering leachables, and while maintaining other desirable features such as antibacterial properties and hydrophilic/wicking properties of the paper are maintained.